June 5th
by thepragmatist
Summary: In which Draco desperately tries to make sure he doesn't botch up his first anniversary with Harry. Established DracoxHarry Slight AU


**June 5th  
**_by thepragmatist_

**Warnings: **Slash, fluffiness, and Draco-abuse, slight AU  
**Pairing:** Established Draco x Harry  
**Author's Notes:** Haven't written anything in AGES. I'm kind of rusty but I haven't drawn or written for so long, and writing's so much easier.

- - - - -

"Shut up, Blaise." Draco Malfoy scowled at his best friend. Malfoy leaned against the couch giving an exasperated sigh. "I can't believe you convinced me to watch this dribble."

"It's not that bad. Stop whining, lover-boy." Blaise sniffed.

"It is when you have to sit through an hour and a half of your overdramatic "ooh!"s and "awww"s" Draco shot back, his hand gently stroking the head laying in his lap. "Besides, you're bothering Potter, here."

Harry Potter shifted awkwardly in Draco's lap before smiling nervously at his boyfriend. "Let him be, Draco. I'm fine."

Draco just scoffed before leaning down and pressing his lip briefly to Harry's. He sat up just in time to see the main character hug and kiss her boyfriend for setting up such a wonderful belated anniversary.

"Yeah. Like that makes up for forgetting it…" Draco sneered. "I mean, if you're going to get pissed over something so little, you shouldn't just forgive him over something as stupid as a bunch of half-dead flowers. " Malfoy's hand returned softly petting Harry's hair. "I can't believe she was going to break up with him over something as trivial as forgetting their anniversary."

Harry said nothing, eyes staring at the screen.

Draco looked down, frowning at the lack of response. "Harry?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh yeah." Harry looked back up as the credits began rolling across the screen.

Draco rolled his eyes and helped his black-haired boyfriend sit up. Harry yawned widely and rubbed his eyes causing Draco to gather the Gryffindor in his arms. "Sleepy?" Harry nodded in response, eyes drooping.

"I probably should just go to bed." Harry yawned. "Potions first thing tomorrow." Harry stood up and stretched before bending down and kissing Draco. "Bye Zabini." Harry waved before leaving the room.

As soon as the door clicked close, Blaise rounded on Draco. "You're so dense, you know that?"

"Hwuh?" Draco responded, slightly off-putted by the other slytherin's exasperated tone.

Blaise just rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you actually said that to Potter. _I can't believe she was going to break up with him over something as trivial as forgetting their anniversary! _Are you kidding me?"

"What? What was wrong with that?" Draco scowled, annoyed that Blaise seemed to know something he didn't.

"Well it was only _incredibly_ obvious that Harry was completely enamored by the movie. Trust me, he's not going to take it well when you forget your anniversary."

"_When_ I forget our anniversary? What makes you so sure I'll forget it?"

"So when is it, lover-boy?" Blaise sneered.

"...fuck."

- - - - - - - -

Clad in his soft comfortable pajamas, Harry stretched languidly before preparing to crawl into his comfortable bed.

Mid-yawn, Harry suddenly sneezed, choking and hacking for a good measure. As Ron beat heavily on his back, Harry finally calmed down. Feeling even more worn out, Harry cursed whoever was talking about him.

He fell on his bed, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.

- - - - - - - -

"Damnit. How could I forget?" Malfoy cursed angrily.

Blaise looked lazily as Draco paced frantically back and forth.

"I just know Potter's going to freak like that girl in that flick. They both like taking it up the a--" Draco pulled at his platinum blond hair.

"Whoa, you'd better calm down lover-boy." Blaise said, not quite in the mood to have certain mental images in his head. "Let's just think. When did you get together with Potter?"

Draco stopped pacing and glared at the boy. "If I _knew_ that, THEN I'D KNOW WHEN OUR ANNIVERSARY WAS!"

"No need to get snarky." Blaise scowled. "Besides I meant around when. What season? What happened that day? Stuff like that."

Draco paused and thought carefully. "It was… spring or summer. Harry was swimming in the lake in just his little trunks. But he was shaking like a leaf, the silly git." Blaise saw the blond's eyes soften and glaze over as he thought of the memory, not even realizing he had said "Harry" instead of "Potter" which he still liked using when talking about his boyfriend to others. Childish as it may be, Draco wasn't quite comfortable with using Harry's given name when talking with anyone else. (He had no problem calling Harry by his name when they were talking to one another though).

"…and…?"

Draco snapped out of his daydream and glared at Blaise. "And the rest isn't any of your business."

Blaise rolled his eyes, knowing how touchy Draco was about his private life. "Fine. Figure it out yourself."

"Fine I…" Draco's eyes widened and a grin began to break out on his face. "I've got it! June 5th! June 5th's the date Potter and I got together!"

"Really? How do you know?"

"I just know that date. And it seems right. It is in the summerish spring season. It makes perfect sense."

"Hey wait isn't that your--"

Draco glanced at a nearby calendar. "Bloody hell! Today's the 4th! And I still haven't thought of what to get Potter!" Draco hastily grabbed his invisibility cloak and rushed out of the room, door slamming firmly behind him, leaving Blaise staring confusedly after him.

- - - - - - - -

Harry yawned as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep in his eyes. Blinking several times, he grabbed his round glasses and slipped them on.

The sight before him caused him to blink a couple times more. The entire sixth year boys room was decorated in rich colors and banners all of which said cheesy sappy sayings like "I'll love you until the end of time. Or when Weasley proves himself to be better than me which is pretty much the same." And "I'll love you forever even if you get angry with me, even if you cry, even if we fight, even if you hate me. I'll love you even if you break up with me for being so damn sappy."

Flowers, candies, and expensive gifts were also placed all over the room. Eye twitching, Harry heard Ron stirring to his left. He looked over just in time to see Ron wake up and see the room. To which the redhead promptly fell out of the bed.

"Whuh.. whuh…" Ron stuttered as he attempted to extricate himself from his blankets.

Harry held a giant stuffed snake in his arms, wide eyed. "No idea, mate."

- - - - - - - -

Draco waited patiently at breakfast. It had been a pain trying to get all those things into Harry's bedroom. He had to bribe some snotty first years for the password and he and Blaise had to sneak in and set up everything without any of the boys awakening.

However, it was all worth it to see Harry's face.

Looking over the crowds of students, Draco strained to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend. He saw the messy black head and smirked before standing up and walking across the large hall.

"Harry!"

Harry turned his way, green eyes widened. "Draco! What's going on?"

Draco frowned, not quite sure what to make of Harry's response. "What do you mean?"

"All the stuff in my room!"

Draco frowned. "Did you not like it?"

Sensing trouble, Harry quickly replied, "No, no everything was lovely. I just uh… don't really know why YOU'RE giving ME presents."

"…Was I…not supposed to?" Draco was horribly confused. "I thought you would've liked gifts on our anniversary."

"…our…anniversary?"

Draco's eyes widened.

…_what?!_

Harry laughed genuinely before hugging Draco around his waist and tucking his head under the dumbfounded slytherin's chin. "Silly git." Holding on tighter to the blond as he felt Draco's arms wound around him. "Today's not our anniversary."

Draco felt his heart drop. "Oh."

Harry just laughed and pressed a soft kiss to the taller boys' jaw. "_Oh_ indeed. Our anniversary was a couple weeks ago."

"What?!" Draco said horrified. "I already missed it? But… but…you didn't say anything!"

Harry just shook his head and cuddled up to the stricken boy. "That's because it wasn't a big deal. I forgot it too in fact. I only remembered a couple days afterwards."

"Ah." Draco replied, feeling depressed about the entire situation. "But then, what's today? I was pretty sure June 5th was something important."

Draco felt Harry's hand slip into his as well as small smooth box. He glanced down to see the colorful wrapping and then looked at his grinning boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday, Draco."

- - - - -

**Author's Notes**: AHhh... poor draco. Forgot his own birthday. I just thought there needed to be more fun DMHP fics (more DMHP fics in general. dominant!Draco is so much more awesome). Everything's so freaking dramatic/angsty.


End file.
